1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to vehicle roof structures and, more specifically, to control apparatus for controlling the movement of a movable roof panel between a closed and a pivoted vent position and between a closed and a lowered, retracted or open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles having a movable, sliding roof panel are well known. Such roof panels are movable between a closed position in which the roof panel sealingly closes an opening in the roof vehicle and an open position in which the roof panel is retracted beneath the vehicle roof structure to open the vehicle interior. It is also known to provide such movable roof panels with the capability to be pivoted about a front edge so as to be partially raised to a flip-up venting position in which the rear edge of the roof panel is raised a short distance above the stationary roof of the vehicle.
A lifter mechanism attached to guide shoes slidingly disposed in guide rails mounted in the vehicle roof structure effects movement of the roof panel between the closed, venting and retracted positions. An electrically powered drive assembly including a reversible electric drive motor causes bi-directional translation of thrust transmitting drive cables attached to the guide shoes for moving the guide shoes and lifter mechanism fore and aft along the guide rails. At appropriate points during such movement, the lifter mechanism operates to raise the rear edge of the roof panel from the closed to the vent position or to lower the rear edge of the roof panel such that it can be retracted under the stationary roof structure of the vehicle.
Electrical controls including vehicle operator control push buttons and a roof panel position indicator switch have been employed to energize the drive motor to move the roof panel in the desired direction and to insure a complete stop of the roof panel in the fully closed position. In such pivotal-sliding roof panel assemblies, it is essential that the roof panel be brought into a fully closed position in order to completely seal the roof opening. Thus, previously devised control circuits for pivotal-sliding roof panel assemblies have been constructed to automatically de-energize the electric drive motor when the roof panel reaches the fully closed position from either of the vent or the open positions.
It has also been known to provide two operator control push buttons for fore/aft movement of the roof panel in which continued movement of the guide shoes in the forward direction after the roof panel has reached a closed position causes the lifter mechanism to raise the rear edge of the roof panel upward to the venting position. The control circuit in such a roof panel assembly is provided with a time delay after the roof panel has reached the fully closed position in order to provide sufficient time for the operator to release the push buttons without causing additional undesired movement of the roof panel out of the fully closed position.
Such previously devised control circuits for pivotal-sliding roof panels assemblies, while effective in precisely controlling movement of the roof panel, either require two sets of control push buttons for moving the roof panel from the closed to the vent position and from the closed to the open position or a single set of push buttons and timer circuitry to insure that the roof panel is brought to a complete stop in the fully closed position. Such additional push buttons and/or timer circuitry undesirably adds to the expense of the roof panel assembly and introduces additional components into the control circuitry which could adversely effect the reliability of the roof panel assembly.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a control apparatus for a pivotal/sliding roof panel assembly which functions to precisely control the movement of the roof panel between a closed position and either of a vent or open position. It would also be desirable to provide a control apparatus for a pivotal/sliding roof panel assembly which is constructed with a minimal number of components for a reduced manufacturing costs and increased reliability. Finally, it will be desirable to provide a control apparatus for a pivotal/sliding roof panel assembly which effects movement of the roof panel with only two, bi-directional operator switches or push buttons.